I Never Thought I'd Be a Fool just for One Kiss
by Shiny-Toy-Swords
Summary: Mating arrangement? Oh yeah. But neither of the two are happy about it. Until they meet each other... Love at first site is a beautiful thing.
1. The News!

This is a romance story with some elements of Final Fantasy X in it. It's somewhat a crossover because Maestors, Fayths, aeons, etc. will show up. But most of them won't be around for long.

=)

It'll take place at least 100 years before Inuyasha is born.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I could not believe what I was hearing. Me? Be forced to mate with someone chosen by my _father_? He may think he was being sneaky but I knew all the women he introduced me to were women he thought I'd take as a mate. But now he says he found the "perfect" women for me. "Son, I'm not long for this world so in time you will assume the position of Lord of the West. A lord must have a lady. A companion to comfort him at night and bear him an hair. In exchange you'll protect her and show care for her until death," said my father. "No! I will not let myself be _burdened_ with such a thing!" I told him. "If you do not agree to this arrangement I will have another son who will receive the position instead of you." My eyes flashed red at that statement. Either lose my spot in line for the title of lord or be forced to put up with a weak, superficial woman who only cares about her looks and herself. I could kill him right now and take the thrown without having to obey his orders. If he's dead he can't tell me what to do and he can't have another son. However, I'm not sure if I could beat my father just yet. Best play along with this to keep my spot safe until I can think of a way out. "Fine," I said flatly, "I'll meet this… Sakura you're telling me about." He smiled, obviously proud that I gave in for now. "I've met her before Sesshomaru. You'll be pleased." "I doubt it," I replied. I got up and left.

**Inutaisho's POV**

He'll fall in love with her. The other women I brought before him were just potentials... To see what he likes and doesn't. He obviously wants a women with power that he could control once they're mated. I know he'd abuse that power. But Sakura won't let that happen.

~*~*~*Meanwhile in a place called Macalania*~*~*~

**Sakura's POV**

Maestor Mika, the high summoner, has just informed me that there is a mating arrangement involving Lord Inutaisho's son and me. I don't want to go through with it I don't even know the man's son. And if the rumors are true about him being cold and violent I'm going to be miserable for the rest of my life. "Oh no… why me, Maestor?" "Because, child, Inutaisho chose you. Feel proud! Out of all the other female inuyoukais out there he selected you!" Maestor Mika seems so happy about it… "Why? What in me stood out enough to convince Lord Inutaisho that I'm the right one?" "Your lineage. Your father was an inuyoukai almost as great as Lord Inutaisho. And your mother was an aeon... one of the strongest ever born. Together they had you and created an inuyoukai-aeon making you stronger than the other females that Lord Inutaisho met with." I frowned and climbed higher in the tree I was in. Maybe if I fall from a greater height I'll pass out and drown in the sphere spring. Somehow I knew that what I was would be the reason why I would never get to share the kind of love that my parents shared, with someone else. Sesshomaru probably only agreed to this because I could give him more power and that's all youkais ever want these days. He'll never love me even if I should fall in love with him. "Sakura!!!!" Maestor Mika called to me from 40 feet below. "Will you at least meet him? Lord Inutaisho is an old friend of mine and he disserves to be given a chance at this!" "What other reasons, aside from my powers, could he have chosen me?" "Sakura, he heard you sing. You have the voice of an angel and he thinks his son will like it." I wish I was mute.


	2. About the celebration

**Sakura's POV**

Pyreflies are thick within the woods of Macalania. As long as it stays that way the aeons live on, the summoners don't grow ill, and the forest doesn't fade away. However, they do wonder off whenever they sense the feeling of hope, joy, or the strongest: love. So if a couple took a stroll in a village near by, a pyrefly would sense it and start heading in that direction. And the interesting thing is, even after the couple left; that emotion will still linger in that area but only pyreflies can feel it. So the pyrefly will linger with the emotion until it fades away or the pyrefly senses another emotion.

Every once in a while the pyreflies will thin out in Macalania because they have strayed far away and haven't returned. So to call them back we invite as many people as we can to celebrate with us. We invite couples; children, friends, just so many people and we all have a big party together. And since music can make people feel things we often play instruments and sing. The celebration lasts for four days and when people get tired they retreat to our guest rooms.

In Macalania our houses are built in or on the trees. Most of the trees here are very huge so we can sometimes build a whole development of homes on one tree. It's very nice, unique, and exotic so no one complains or finds it a bad thing. No one really sleeps for that matter either… Everyone just enjoys their time in our forest and the time just flies by. The children have the most fun at night too. The pyreflies and the crystals light up the whole forest and it's so beautiful at night everyone feels that if they go to sleep when they wake up it will all be gone. I guess that's true because when the sun comes out the glow from the pyreflies and crystals aren't visible, but it comes back at night.

Normally we celebrate between spring and summer and autumn and winter. Right now all the trees outside of Macalania have shed their leaves and the first frost is on its way. That is the signal for the Lunar Celebration, which also means one thing…

**Sesshomaru's POV**

"A trip? To where, father?"

"We are going to Macalania, Sesshomaru. For four days for the Lunar Celebration."

The Lunar Celebration… Father and mother often go to these celebrations and leave me to look after the castle while they're gone. But now I am invited and the only reason could be because of this mating arrangement.

"Father, if all three of us go who will watch the castle?"

"Totosai will. I have everything figured out, son, so don't try to get out of this trip."

"Why am I all of a sudden invited?"

"You are going to have to meet your future mate and besides, you've never been to Macalania. It's a beautiful place."

"Are you sure that this is a good idea? The others died during the mating."

"Sakura has a strong heart. She'll be able to survive."

I nodded. Father smiled and excused me from his office. I walked out, closed the door and headed to my room. As soon as I got in I locked the door and lied facedown on my futon. For some odd reason I didn't want to argue about meeting Sakura. Perhaps it's because I'm beginning to have urges again and since father gave up setting me up with another female for a while I haven't had sex. After the eighth one of father's choices died because she couldn't survive my taking many of the women in the castle have been warned to not go near me and they have passed that on to other women outside the castle. I can always just look for one myself but I think I won't… When I meet this Sakura I'll trick her. Just like I tricked the other potential mates. Then when she thinks I'm in love too she'll give herself to me. Just like the others. And I'll take her over and over again until she dies from exhaustion.

I have no need for a life partner or love. I only need a female's body to slake my lust when it's there. I won't end up like my father. Having a mate is holding him back. As long as I don't feel love for another woman I will surpass father in power. Sakura, I hope your heart is strong like father says because it's about to be played with.

~*~*~*AUTHORS NOTE*~*~*~

Ok so something I need to tell ya. In the last chapter I wrote that Inutaisho was trying to be inconspicuous about setting Sesshomaru up. Well, so that this chapter makes sense I'm going to add this part. So Sesshomaru, being the cold snake he is, decided to pretend that his father found a suitable mate to please his father. But really… no. So what Sesshomaru did was basically fuck them until they couldn't take it anymore and they died. So Sesshomaru wins the round by getting what he wants and not having a mate. While poor Inutaisho has to apologize to the girls family for her death and he still needs to find someone suitable for his son.

Hope it all makes sense if not tell me and I'll come up with something =D

Toodles!


	3. Macalania

~*~*~*Author's Note*~*~*~

So the outfit that Sakura is wearing to the Celebration looks like Chi from Chobit's pink party dress. Except it's white.

**Sakura's POV**

The Lunar Celebration is beginning tonight. The finishing touches are being added to all the decorations and the food is being placed nicely on the banquet tables. The musicians are doing a final rehearsal with their instruments and I am too. Rehearsal isn't going so well seeing as I'm so nervous about meeting Master Sesshomaru I can't concentrate and keep my voice on the right key. Everyone is being patient though; they seem to understand. Then again, everyone is always so nice and patient. Everyday. It's as if they think nothing can go wrong, nothing bad can happen, and everything that does happen is all good. I thought that way once, too. Then I found out that I was to be mated to Master Sesshomaru. I know that one should never believe rumors of someone and that we need to find things out for ourselves. But I would at least like to know the man before being forced to mate with him. Even better, I'd like to choose the man myself. But that's not going to happen. Rehearsals over now and it's time for me to get dressed. I can't wear what I normally would wear because I have to look lovely for my future mate. Maybe I'm just irritated but shouldn't he be the one impressing me? I mean, I am after all the female who feels the pain during the mating, who has to hold the baby for 9 months, also, being an aeon I am strong enough to match Inutaisho in power; I believe that's reason enough for me to get to wear the pants in the relationship. Old traditions are corrupt; maybe I can somehow insult the Great Dog General enough to make him think I'm not worthy. I might start a war but anyone who is smart would know not to have conflict with Macalanians.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

It's nighttime now and we've finally reached Macalania. As my parents descended and transformed into their humanoid forms, I followed suit. And at what I presume is the entrance of the forest there was a peculiar creature waiting to great us. It had the body of a human but the face of a hawk. It wore a hat made of feathers and attached to its arm was a harp. As I was examining this being, it spoke.

"It is good to see you again Lord Inutaisho and Lady Kyoko!"

"It is good to see you too, Bayra. This is my son, Sesshomaru."

"Ah, Sesshomaru. It is about time your parents decided to bring you along."

"Yes, but much to my dislike"

"Oh, you're going to enjoy the Lunar Celebration. Please, this way. I'll show you to your rooms."

As Bayra lead us up a tree branch large enough to provide way for eight horses trotting side by side I caught a glimpse of the area. There were little houses on every other large branch and crystals everywhere. On the ground level I could see people setting up tables full of foods and drinks. I also saw musicians playing instruments on what looks like a stage. Many of the instruments I have never seen before.

"Here we are!"

I was snapped out of my gaze at the scenery by Bayra's voice. I looked at the room he lead us to and it's not just a room. It's big enough to be a small house. There was one large room with a large bed. Obviously my parents guest room. Adjacent to that room was a smaller, though exceptionally large, bedroom. Mine. And a living room.

"Please, make yourself comfortable. When you are ready, the Celebration will begin at sundown."

"Son, get ready. Tonight you are going to meet Sakura."


	4. Lunar Celebration

~*~* ~* Author's Note*~*~*~

Damn, it's been so long! Sorry guys! So here we're going to listen to some music… If you would like, open up youtube and search the songs while you read! Here they are in order performed for the Lunar Celebration:

Eternity: Memory of Lightwaves (FFX-2)

International Theme Song (FFX-2)

Beautiful World (Utada Hikaru)

1,000 Memories/Words (FFX-2)

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

Father, mother, myself, Grand Maester Mika, and Maester Kelk Ronso are all sitting at the center table with the best view of the stage where the musicians from earlier are performing. The first two songs are calming melodies that seem to put everyone in the whole room into a trance; including myself as I gaze at the empty seat across from me. The musicians finish their second song when the glow from the crystals suddenly go dim and everything is quiet. After a while they start playing again and a voice, lovelier than anything I've ever known, starts to sing and everyone starts to cheer. The crystals grow brighter, and there she is standing in the center of the stage.

**Sakura's POV**

My eyes are going to be closed for most of my performance. I just have to focus on the words I'm singing. Maybe I'll open them for just a little… I can barely see the silhouettes of the crowd thanks to the light crystals aimed at me, but the long silver hair—like mine—belonging to Inutaisho's clan is easy to see. They are sitting directly in front of me. I tear my gaze from them and make all attempts to sing to everyone else in the crowd. One more song to sing then we take a break, and I have to sit down at the center table. Then, I get to meet my future mate.


	5. Tension

**Sakura's POV**

We finish our performance and the crowd begins to applause for us. The light crystals aim away from the stage and everyone's attention is now focused on those around them and the nourishments provided. I slowly make my way off the stage following the musicians Bayra, Donga, and Pakutok. Then I head for the center table.

"Sakura, what a wonderful performance! I can not wait for the encore," Maester Mika says as I approach. "You remember the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands. Please, let me introduce you to Lord Inutaisho and Lady Kyoko's son Sesshomaru." I politely bow to them as they nod their heads at me. Then I take my seat to the left of Maester Mika, across from Sesshomaru. The elephant in all of Macalania is the awkward silence between the young master and I. Not even his parents or the Maesters seated next to me look in our direction as we eat and drink. This I observe through my peripheral vision as I keep my head aimed down. I vaguely am listening to the Maesters conversation with the inuyoukais when I decide to sneak a peak at the one called Sesshomaru (who hasn't spoken a word since I sat down).

The young master is sitting up straight with his chin resting in his right hand and left hand resting on his teacup. His head is turned in his parents and the Maester's direction. He has been paying more attention to them than me. I take my chance to go unnoticed and take a good look at the being in front of me. My eyes soak in all that is presented to them: The relaxed face showing no emotion; the strong jaw line; the golden eyes; the broad shoulders; and finally the way the shape of his muscles can be slightly seen through the fabric of his clothes. I find myself in a trance as I gaze at the perfectly sculpted being in front of me. A trance that is broken when the marble statue moves. He lifts the cup up, licks his lips and then proceeds to drink its contents. Then his eyes turn to look at me, and our eyes lock. He sets the cup down while licking drops of tea from his lips causing an unknown sensation deep inside me.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I vaguely pay attention to the conversation going on between Grand Maester Mika, Maester Kelk Ronso, and my parents. All of it pointless small talk and nothing that has to do with me in any way. My mind is occupied with the site I just saw and the singing I just heard. Why does it continue to replay itself in my head? Sakura… She seemed to glow on the stage. If light were not radiating from the crystals it would not make much of a difference. Were the crystals even radiating light? Or did they dim once more like they did before she appeared on stage? I do not even remember the sound of the instruments playing in the background either. I was wholly engulfed by her voice, and her appearance: Fair skin with a touch of pink, a full chest, and long legs. Whoever dressed her was just asking me to take her, right there on the stage in front of everyone. Would they have tried to stop me? Father might, but that's why he brought me here, is it not?

I'm torn from my reverie of engulfing myself in Sakura on the stage when I sense someone watching me. I know whom the pair of eyes belongs to, and I remain perfectly still. How shall I bring some entertainment to myself without causing a scene? Then I get an idea.

I lift the cup in my hand to my mouth and my tongue glazes my lips. I drink the tea from the cup and turn my gaze on Sakura. Keeping eye contact, I set the cup down and proceed to lick my lips once more. I can sense that she is becoming aroused because of the little show I put on for her, and this is the first time she's ever felt the sensation. I can tell by the slightly confused look on her face. Now for the final torment, I smirk at her. Now I have allowed her to know that I caught her undressing me with her eyes. Her eyes widen, and she looks back down. I laugh to myself. This one is going to be fun.

"You two have been quiet all night!" I look at my mother, as does a red-faced Sakura. "Sesshomaru, doesn't Sakura sing beautifully?"

I look back at Sakura who has reverted back to her normal color and is gazing at my mother. "Yes, she does."

"And doesn't she look lovely?" Sakura blushes again and looks down.

"Yes," I murmur. "She really is."

"My friend, stop teasing the poor girl," Maester Mika chimes in jokingly. "Sakura, I do believe you have one more song for the evening!"

Sakura looks up again and addresses everyone at our table with a shy smile. Then she gets up and glides over to the stage where the musicians are waiting for her. The last song she sings for the night makes me think of what happened between us in a more innocent manner.

~*~*~*Author's Note*~*~*~

"Eyes On Me" performed by Faye Wong (FFVIII)


End file.
